The Multiverses Tournament of Jaune Arc
by dustlesssea10
Summary: Jaune Arc must join in a tournament to fight for his universe, so it doesn't get erased. He will be trained by gods during the competition to get stronger, and he will be able to get one wish if he wins. While all this is happening team RWBY and all his friends are watching Jaune fights and watch him on his journey to the tournament
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Multiverses

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone I had read almost all the Jaune Arc story of him in different multiverses. Some of them are good some I feel could be better. So that why I wanted to try to make my own story with him and to help me get better at storytelling and writing and spelling, so please forgive me for bad grammar. If you guys can give me advice on what I need to work on that would be great. If there isn't a cast member of RWBY watching, it's is because I don't like them or they're irrelevant. So, don't be surprised if you don't see a character you want in there.**

 **The multiverses will be of movies, tv show/anime, games, which you will see Jaune replaces an individual character. The rest of the RWBY cast will be in them as well, but not everyone will be in it. I will only do the scenes that go with the plot. You will be seeing what Jaune is doing while everyone is watching multiverse of him.**

 **The time this takes place during volume 6 after episode 7 with the whole thing with Jaune and Oscar after they found Oscar when he runaway since we won't be seeing episode 8 in two weeks, so I'll be making it up as it goes. Some of you may be wondering why I choose this version of them it because everyone in their story always has the past RWBY cast from volume 2 or 3 so I wanted to do things differently.**

 **Alright, now that all out of the way I hope you all enjoy the first chapter.**

 **xXx**

Team RWBY and JNR return to Jaune's sister's house after finding Oscar. Qrow was still nowhere to be found. Maria was in the house in her room, sleeping. Jaune apologizes to Oscar for his outbursts. Oscar accepts it and understands why he did that after they made up the rest of both the team went to bed to sleep to figure out their plans for tomorrow but what they didn't know there was someone from far away watching them on a movie screen. Another person was standing next to him watching what on display, the man standing spoke.

"My lord, what do you think of this?" The person sitting spoke in a male voice.

"It not bad I guess could be better, but it funny though I can look into all multiverses and see how it all going to end. I can't see how this one is going to end." The man sitting look at his assistant on his side standing. "Tell me, Charles, what do you think of this world?"

Charles looks at his lord then back to the screen then back to his lord to give him an answer. "Honestly my lord, I do not know how I feel about this universe, it has some good and bad moment, but right now I'm in the middle with it."

His lord looked at him, then back at the screen and said, "I see." Satisfied with his answer, the lord closes his eyes for a minute then saw two gods like being fighting a hard battle. He couldn't tell who they were. One of them looks like a knight; the other one looks like a monster. This battle seems like the one you see a fairy tale book. He opens his eyes once the vision was gone. Charles saw the look on his lord's face and knew what it meant.

"My lord, did you have a vision?"

"Yes, Charles I did one about a white knight." Charles looks at him, confused with one eyebrow up.

"A white knight, my lord?"

"Yes, tell me Charles is there anyone close to that in this universe?" Charles pulls out his magical staff with a clear ball on it. Charles looks into the ball to look for a white knight.

"My lord it seems Weiss Schnee and her sister can summon a white knight."

"No look for someone that is a knight, not someone that summon one."

"yes, my lord." Charles looks into his ball again. "Hmmm oh! I think I found someone, my lord."

In the movie, screen change to show a young blonde boy with a sword on his side with breastplate and polyenes a few other things that resemble a knight. "What do you think of this one my lord?" He looks at the screen and smiles.

"Yes, yes, yes, he the one I saw in my vision, he will be the one to put on a good show for me." Charles looks at him with surprise wondering what his plan is.

"My lord, as much as I don't doubt your vision, but from what we have seen in this universe he, not the strongest and let not forget your father tournament is coming up here soon, you will need to choose a champion to fight for you."

"Yes, Charles, I know that." He says that while he rolls his eyes. "He will be my champion, and with the right push and motivation, there won't be no telling how strong he can be." He said in excitement. Charles stood in shock. He never saw his lord so happy before.

"Tell me, my lord, what do you plan to do to make your vision come true? He asks with curiosity.

His lord looks back at him with a smile. "I'll tell you."

Moments later.

Charles just got done listing to his lord plan. "I see, that is quite the plan you got my lord."

"Yes, if everything goes well, we will not only win the tournament, but we will have something to entertain us beside if something does happen in this primal universe of RWBY; we can just turn back time." Charles nodded at this, approving his plan. "Good!" The Lord said as he claps his hands together. "Now let this plan going!" He said with excitement. "Charles you go get all his friends, well I go get are good friend Jaune ready for his big adventure."

"My lord, what should I tell his friends, when I bring them all here?"

His lord looked at him and said, "don't tell them anything till I come back. I should be back by the time you get them all here."

Charles nodded his head in agreement. "Very well, my lord, I will see you when I have returned." Charles grabs his staff and hit the ground three times then disappear.

Once team RWBY found their beds, they all mediately fall asleep in bed. Then all suddenly they all wake up at the same time they saw themselves in a completely different room with nothing in it but with a few seats and a giant screen. It almost looks like they were in a movie theater. They all started to call each other names and find each other. Ruby began to ask questions. "what happens? Is everyone alright?". "Wait! Where uncle Qrow?" Ask Ruby.

? Asked yang.

"We are right here" They all turn around to see the three other people from their group show up.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what is going on!" Said yang.

"I believe I can answer that question." Everyone turn around to see a man wearing a black butler suit also had white gloves on and had fancy dress shoes. His skin was light blue which means he not human, his hair short, and the color of it was white as Weiss hair. Everyone got into a combat-ready stand, but they all realize they don't have their weapons on them. Yang tries using her robot arm to shoot, but nothing happens. The man talks. "Please, I mean you no harm. My name is Charles; you are all here for an excellent reason, that I promise."

"Ok, uh, Charles, can you tell us why we are here?" Ask Ruby.

"Yes, I can, but we must wait for my lord, will be here with your other friends soon." Then out of nowhere, Ren and Nora pop up in front of them.

"Charles this will be enough for now. We will bring move people in later."

"Ask you wish my lord." everybody looks behind themselves to see a man sitting on a chair that looks like a throne. The man looks like a Faunus a cat no, an orange tiger wearing a gladiator armor, the man eyes are red he gave off the feeling of someone that shouldn't be mass around. Everyone feels tense at his sudden appearance.

"Before we begin, let get two things out here." He snaps his finger, and a white flash of light happens in front of them. Once the dust settles everybody was in shook of what they saw in front of them mostly Ren and Nora. It was Pyrrha Nikos the one that dies fighting Cinder Fall at the Bacon tower. Everybody rushes to the girl beside Oscar, Maria, and Qrow since they don't know her.

She was lying on the ground once they got around her; they see her eyes slowly open her first words to them were "hello again." At that moment, team RWBY started to cry hearing their friend's voice again, Nora hugs Pyrrha while crying on her, Ren kneels to hug Pyrrha trying to hold back his tears as well. Pyrrha was in shook of what was happening in front of her.

"Guys, what happened? All I remember was fighting at tower, then getting shot by an arrow on my chest, and then everything went black."

Ren looks at her, "it a long story." Ren explains everything that happened to the point of her death to the end of what happening now team RWBY fill some blanks. Pyrrha was in shook by what her friends just told her she had mix feelings of sadness and rage because she dies and couldn't be there for her friends to help them out.

"Now that we got that out of the way, time for you Oscar." Oscar look scare at what the man was about to do. The man put his hand on the boy's chest when his hand pulls back a green ball was in his hand, he snaps his finger then Ozpin body from being headmaster of bacon pop up on the ground, the man kneels and put the green ball in the body, Ozpin eyes open up he got up look around saw he was in his own(old) body again.

"I would have put you in your original body, but we are going to have more people coming here later, and well everybody knows you already in this body." Ozpin wasn't sure what he should be thinking of right now, but one thing did pop up that been on everybody's mind.

"Who are you?" Ask Ozpin.

"Oh, yes, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm a god of the multiverses. I watch different versions of you all in the multiverse. My job is to see which universe gets to exist." The man holds his hand out open with a ball that looks like earth on his side. "Or choose which one gets to destroyed." He crushes the ball that was in his hand like it was nothing but a toy to him.

Everybody looks at the godman in shock of what he just said. "Oh yeah, you guys can call me Alex by the way."

"Excuse me, Mr. Alex sir." Pyrrha raise her hand up to ask a question.

"Stop that, I'm not a teacher and drop the Mr. just Alex is fine but go ahead."

"Where is Jaune? Why isn't he with us?" At that moment everybody realized that their friendly knight was not with them. Alex smirk at that.

"Excellent Nikos, even after death, you still think about the boy you love." Pyrrha face became red as Ruby hoodie. Everybody chuckles at the redhead reaction.

"But to answer your question because he can't be here." Everyone looks confused at this. "You see your friend Jaune is getting ready for an important tournament for me." Everyone was surprised by what the man said as they heard their friend is going to be in a tournament.

"what tournament?" Ask Blake.

"It is the tournament of power, where seven universes will fight each other to get their one wish granted. There is more to it, but that will be later."

"Ok, but why choose Jaune? Would it make sense to have some like Yang or Pyrrha to be in the tournament?" Ask Weiss

"Yes, it would make sense if this was a normal tournament in your world, but you see the people in this are powerful beings that would destroy you in seconds."

This made Jaune friends more worry because everyone knows the knight well enough that out of all of them, he not the strongest or best at combat. Sure, he has got better, and he unlocks his semblance, he also got a lot Aura, but they all know where he stands out of all them.

"Ok but that doesn't tell us why you choose Jaune." Said, Ren

"Oh yeah right, you see your friend Jaune is interesting, he has so much potential is in him that it created so many multiverses that I can't keep track of them all but that one the reason why I have you all here since you all know him better than anyone else, so your opinion on these universes would help me a lot plus it would be better to have other people watch this stuff then just Charles and me. Let be honest here. You guys need a break."

They all look at each other thinking about what he said. Then Ruby steps up. "Why did Jaune agree to be in this tournament?"

Alex stood there for a few minutes thinking about if he should tell them about what he and Jaune say to each other. Charles saw his lord trying to figure out what to say to them, so he decided to tell him what he thinks.

"My lord, I think it would be best if we show them what you and Mr. Arc talk about."

"Yeah, I think that will be for the best. Everyone takes a seat I'm going to play the movie with me and Jaune talking."

Team RWBY sits next to each other team (J)NPE did the same as RWBY Qrow sits above Ruby with Oscar and Maria and Ozpin sit next to each other above them. Alex sits on his chair with Charles at his side. The screen opens to show Jaune sleeping moving around in his room that his sister is letting him stay in

"Man, the kid must not be having a good dream." Said Qrow.

Jaune looks to be in pain, switching to anger. Then Jaune wakes up with tears in his eyes from his sleep. Jaune put his hand to his face to wipe away the tears. " **Damn it another nightmare**."

Everyone's attention worries for their friend wondering what dream he had for him to look like that.

"What did he mean another nightmare?" Ask Nora.

Nobody could answer that as much as they wanted to, they couldn't find the answer in them.

"It because everything that is going on, he can't have a good night's sleep." Said, Alex

"What do you mean?" Said Ren.

"What my lord, is trying to say is that since Ms. Nikos death he hasn't been able to sleep, and it only got worse when time went on to when Ms. Schnee almost die despise being able to bring her back to life only adding more nightmare to him, adding more fuel to the fire when you all return from your snow tip and told team JN(P)R about Ozpin secret it only made things worse to the point where he can barely get one hour of sleep without waking up."

Everyone didn't know what to think, but one thing they did feel was sadness, they didn't realize Jaune was suffering so much, this affected Weiss and Pyrrha the must, they felt like it was their fault that Jaune was suffering.

Jaune got up went to his sister's kitchen quiet he would hate to feel mother wrath waking up their child. Qrow understood what the kid meant when he visits Yang and Ruby, and Summer would kick his ass if she saw him drinking around them. Jaune got a cup of water to drink, and he almost chokes on it when he heard a voice behind him.

" **Another bad dream Jaune Arc." Said, Alex**

Jaune quickly turns around to see the man sitting on his sister's couch. Jaune walks into the living room sits in a chair across from him.

 **"Who are you? What are you doing at my sister's house?" Ask Jaune.**

"I'm surprised by how clam Jaune is." Said, Blake

"He is trying to keep things calm, so nobody would wake up and have a panic attack." Said Qrow

"But we are all here, though?" Said Nora with confusion.

"Your friend probably doesn't know that." Said Maria.

"This takes place before you all come here, so you all are still in the house sleeping at this time." Said Charles.

Everyone looks back at the screen curious to know what Jaune and the godman Alex are going to be saying to each other. Alex smile at Jaune.

" **I'm a god Jaune, the god of the multiverses and there is a tournament that will be happening soon. It will decide whatever your world exists or not."**

Jaune and everyone was taken by surprise by what Alex said, they had the idea that the tournament was just for fun to get a wish, but it got a lot more serious than they thought it was.

 **"You see just like you, I as well to have seven siblings and each one of them watches over their primal universe to make sure noting destroys the natural order, but recently, my father, the one that stands beyond all world and gods would like to see which universes have the best warriors, whoever wins the tournament will be the best fighter."**

"That doesn't sound so bad." Said Ren.

"Yeah, it sounds pretty fun. I want to join!" Said Nora and Yang at some time.

"Yeah, besides the fact that our universe will be gone! Then yeah totally fun." Said Qrow sarcastically.

"Indeed," Said Ozpin.

Which made everyone look at Ozpin for speaking for the first time since he locks himself away in Oscar body

"Look who is finally ready to talk!" Said Yang with red eyes.

"Yang stop, this is not the time for this, at least not right now. Let keep on watching this." Said Ruby.

Everyone looks back at the screen.

 **"But there is cash to it, whoever universe fighter is to lose to another fighter that universe will disappear, never existing again." Said Alex.**

" **You can't be serious?" Said Jaune**

" **Oh, I'm Jaune, much serious about this I wouldn't be here if I weren't serious about it, if this universe disappears, I disappear with it." Said Alex.**

" **But why tell me about it?" Said Jaune.**

" **Because I want you to be my fighter for this tournament." Said Alex.**

" **Wait. What?! Me? You want me to be your fighter? No way! If you are a god, then you should know I'm not strong enough to take on anyone, I even try to take on the bitch that kills my partner and she kick my ass without breaking a sweat." Jaune put his head down in shame, remembers how bad that fight went. All he wants to do was revenge on his partner.**

"Jaune," Pyrrha said with saddest in her voice

"I hate to say this, but he is right." Said Weiss

"Hey! Our fearless leader being plenty of strong, don't count him out." Said, Nora

Few of the others agree with Nora, but they sometimes knew that what Weiss said is true.

" **Your right as you are now you can't do much. That why I'm going to unlock your true potential." Said Alex.**

" **My true potential?" said Jaune looking confused while scratching his head.**

" **Think of it as a hidden power, your body will go thought a change, and since you already have a huge aura, it will only get bigger once your potential is unlocked, probably even bigger than the four-spring maiden."**

"Holy shit! Vomit boy going to get a huge power-up." Said Yang in amazingly of how powerful Jaune would be. "Wonder if he can unlock my potential to?"

"It too bad, it won't matter if he doesn't have the skills to show his power off." Said Weiss

"Weiss!" Said Ruby/Nora yelling.

"look I'm trying to not sound mean or rude about it, and I know Jaune has gotten better, but just raw power alone won't matter." Said Weiss, who is explaining her reason to her friends.

"I hate to say this, but Weiss is right." Said Pyrrha this made everyone look at her in surprise for not defending the man she loves. "Having raw power is good for a short while but if you don't train to learn how to use it or put any skills in it people will be able to put you down fast, I have fought many people in the tournament that were like that, they had the power but not the skills which make it easy for me to win must of the time."

This made Yang remember the time when she was talking to her father about her fights in the tournament, how she shouldn't keep on using her semblance to win battles for her, she holds on to her robot arm to remember how she lost it because wasn't thinking the right way just jumps in there trying to save her partner believe she can overpower her enemy but was proving wrong.

Blake saw Yang holding on to her arm. She put her hand on Yang hand to calm her down. It was working, and Yang started to relax afterward.

" **Oh yeah since you're still a newbie at fighting, my assistant Charles will train you in a week for the upcoming tournament, so what do you say? Will you join the tournament be a hero and save your universe?" Said Alex.**

 **Jaune was taking in everything Alex just told him his hand on his face. "If I win this tournament what happens with the wish?" Ask Jaune.**

 **"You can have it. I do not need the wish." Said Alex. You can use the wish for anything money, power, immortality." Everyone flinches at hearing that the last part remembers everything about Salem. "Or you can bring someone back to life." Jaune put his head up to look at the man to see if he is serious about what he just said the look Alex gave him to prove that he was.**

 **Jaune was close to his eyes and thought about it. "If I do this, if I win, I could use the wish to get rid of Salem that seems like the right thing to do or the wish could be used to make peace between Faunus and humans but if they wish can bring back people then I could… bring her back. Damn it, it too much to think about what to do with the wish right now, but one thing is for sure if I don't do this then my word and everyone, I care about in it will be gone." Said Jaune in his thought. Jaune opens his eyes then looks back at the man Alex. "I'll fight for you in this tournament as long I get the wish."**

 **Alex smirk at him. "Good glad to have you, now let go unlock your potential, we need to get this done as soon as possible we only have a week to get you strong." Alex grab Jaune "Before we go, I need to let you know that the battles will be random different places, it could be at earth or another universe, but they will all be on one battle, now that out of the way we can go."**

" **Wait!" Jaune yell.**

 **Alex looks at back Jaune wonder what else he needed.**

" **If… if I do this, I want all my friends, family, and everyone else that could interfere with my fight or could get in danger put somewhere safe away from it all."**

 **Alex looks at him for a few seconds. "Ok yeah, I can do that, no problem."**

"So not only is he trying to keep his friends safe, but he also doing this to get a wish." Said Ozpin in his head.

"Ren! Do you think Jaune is going to use the wish to bring back Pyrrha." Said Nora with excitement and hope in her voice.

"It would make sense when he said to her, there are a lot of ways he can use the wish for." Said Ren thinking of what Jaune plan is.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement on what Ren said. A smile is on Pyrrha face to see her leader go this far for not just his friends but the whole word to keep it from being erased, but at the sometimes made her worry because Jaune would be putting his life on the line for them.

"Wait if Jaune was doing this to bring Pyrrha back then why is she here right now?" Said Blake.

Everyone looks at Alex for the answer, but he didn't give any. Refuse to say anything at all.

"If you want the answer then keep watching. "Said Alex. Everyone didn't look happy with the response he gives, but they accept it kept watching hoping to find the answer.

Alex teleports Jaune to an Icey mountain away from any civilize location, Jaune shivers from being in the cold while Alex seems fine from it.

 **"Alright, Jaune I need you to take off your t-shirt off," Alex told Jaune.**

" **what?! It cold!" Said Jaune.**

" **That not my problem." Said Alex without a care in the world**

" **Fine." Said Jaune taking off his t-shirt.**

The girls in the room (beside Nora) had a bush on their face from seeing Jaune with no shirt on. "Wow, he has gotten a lot more muscles since the last time I saw him," Said Pyrrha with redness on her face. Yang saw this as a chance to tease the redhead. "look like someone is happy to be alive." Yang wiggles her eyebrows at Pyrrha. Only this made Pyrrha hid her face with her hand, so no one could see how red she is. "But I got to say vomit boy is filling up at the right places. "Said Yang licking her lips.

"Yang!" Weiss yells at Yang.

 **Alex walked up to Jaune and put his hand on his chest. "One this start it may hurt a little bit." Jaune nodded his head in hearing what he said. Alex had his eyes closed for a few seconds. Then he opens then back up. "Unleash!" Alex yells at loud, once he said that he took a few steps back away from Jaune.**

 **Jaune wasn't sure what to think; he doesn't feel any different than he did befo-. Before Jaune could finish his thought, a sudden shook went through his whole body. Jaune falls on his knee, holding on to his side, his veins popping out on his body, grinding his teeth together.**

"What happing to him!" Yell Ruby and Pyrrha.

"His body and mind are going through a change, and his aura is getting bigger, making his body having to get used to holding that large amount." Said Charles explain to everyone what happens to Jaune.

"That looks pretty painful." Said Blake looking away from the screen."

"It is not meant to be painful. Usually, it would take more time to unlock someone's potential, but since we were in a hurry to get it done, I had to pull it all out at once. "Said, Alex.

"How long would it usually take to unlock someone's potential?" Ask Ozpin wonder if they could maybe use this to help fight against Salem.

"It depends on the person it could take a week, month, year, you don't know how much potential someone has till it is unlocked." Said Alex answer Ozpin, question.

"So, since the kid getting his potential to unlock is that as far as he gets to go to be strong?" Ask Qrow drinking out of his flash.

"It makes things easy for him because he will get stronger thought frights and able to use his semblance better now, his potential will only grow more over time." Said Alex.

"That if he doesn't die!" Said Weiss yelling looking at the screen, seeing Jaune in pain."

"My lord, did you forget to tell him that he could die from this? If he doesn't push himself through the pain." Ask Charles, looking at his lord in questioning him.

"Maybe." Said Alex trying to not look at Charles's face.

"What!" Said everyone in the room looking at Alex in rage.

"Don't worry, he survives it, just keep watching and you will see." Said Alex trying to clam everyone down from trying to kill him probably.

Everyone looked back at the screen, hoping what he said is true. Seeing their friend in pain like that was not a natural sight to look at at all. Team (J)NPR hopes that their friend\leader make it through it, they wish they could be there with him to help him out.

 **Jaune grabs some of the snows help maybe ease the pain but the now quick melt away, his body is getting all steaming hot his aura coming getting bigger by the second feeling is ready to explode. Alex saw the steam coming off of Jaune, so he walks up to Jaune and grabs his arm, throw him into the water close to him to cool him off.**

"What the hell!" Everyone of Jaune friends yells looking at the godman for throwing Jaune into cold water.

"What? He was getting hot, so I thought It would help him cool him off." Said Alex looking like what he did was not a bad thing.

"Everyone, I know you want to yell at my lord, and I would let you all do that, but I would keep your eyes on the screen, something interesting is about to happen." Said Charles making everyone look back at the screen.

 **Jaune body was falling through the water slowly, "the pain is too much for me to handle. I can't do it." Said Jaune not being able to go through this, wanting to give up. Then a flash of his friends hanging out at school like the old days smiling and talking like everything was normal, they were at the library Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were playing a game while Blake read her book ignoring her time for being loud. Jaune looks to his side and sees his team Nora jumping up and down trying to get Ren to make her pancakes, and then he sees Pyrrha his partner reading his comic book trying to get him to study this was truly one of his happiest moments in life. Being around everyone, made him realize why he needs to keep going forward not for his sake but their sake. Jaune got up from his chair to walk out of the front door in the library. Pyrrha looks up, seeing her partner leave. "Jaune? Where are you going?" Ask Pyrrha this made everyone stop what they were doing to look at Jaune. Jaune is already at the door with his hand on the nob Jaune look back at his friends. "Don't worry. I will be right back; there is something I got to do." Said Jaune. Alright just don't be gone for too long. We got a test coming up, and we need to study as much as possible." Said Pyrrha. Jaune shakes his head at her. Open the door, walk through it. At that moment, Jaune opens his eyes, and then his aura explodes around him. Alex saw the water explode he looks down and his eyes open so full that he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his eyes saw Jaune flowing out of the water his aura surround him he got buffer, and his hair was a little bit longer going down to the back of his neck. The screen show Jaune face his eyes were yellow, and you can see his veins on his face. Jaune started to scream, unleashing his power making the water spin around him. The screen shows Jaune face again, making it look like he is yelling at the screen but what throws everyone off was what happens next. Jaune mouth was open for so long that a white ball of aura form around his mouth shooting out a large white beam straight out of his mouth flying toward a few mountains destroying them till it reaches the sky explode into the air. Jaune stop yelling. He passes out on the ground, exhausted from his body, going through a change.**

" **Now you know why I brought you here… Alex stood there looking at Jaune for a few mins in silent. sleep while you can Jaune once you wake up your training begins." Said Alex carry Jaune over his shoulder.**

 **Then the screen went black, ending the short film.**

Everyone had mix feelings about what happened. Some were amazed. Some were still too shook to believe what happen. They just saw one of their friends destroying mountains with his mouth! Only one of them had one thing to say.

"HOLY SHITE! That was awesome! Said Nora with excitement, bouncing up and down she sits. Oh, Ren! You think Jaune can teach me how to do that with my mouth. Ren was hoping that Nora is not able to do that. God knows how much she will destroy if she does that.

"How is he able to do that?" Ask Weiss the same question on everybody's mind.

"It is because of his semblance since it is aura amplification he was able to use it to transfer it to his mouth turning his aura into a weapon."

Everyone was amazed by what Jaune could do, and they couldn't wait to see how strong he became when they see him.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ask Yang.

"Well, until Jaune gets his first match in the tournament. we are going to be watching some of the multiverses that have him in it to pass by the time." Said, Alex

"What should we expect from those multiverses like?" Ask Ren.

"anything really, Jaune could be anything in the good, bad, evil, vengeful you name it."

"Evil? Yeah right, Jaune may have his moments when he mad but he could never be evil." Said Yang not believe what the man said.

"Oh really, then let me show you one." Alex snaps his fingers then the screen opens again, ready to play. Before we begin, does anyone need to use the restroom or want something to eat or drink? Nobody needed to use the bathroom, but everyone did get some food and drinks for themselves.

"My lord, I have the other guests ready to be brought here." Said Charles, which made everyone raise an eyebrow what he said. Made everyone think who the other guests were.

"Oh, go ahead and bring them, then we will get the movie started when they are here." Said, Alex

"Ask You wish my lord," Charles grab his stuff and the ground a few times a few people pop up in front of them. Everyone's eyes were wide open on who they saw was here with them.

 **Let me know what you guys thought about the first chapter and who do you guys think is the next RWBY cast characters or who you want to be in the next section. I'll see you guys next time  
**

**Next time…**

 **"Answer me, Jaune! Do you let yourself be a slave!? Ask Pyrrha**

" **Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Majin Jaune Part 1

(2 hours before RWBY and friends wake up at Alex place)

"Thanks for doing this again, Charles." Said Jaune 

"It is of no problem Mr. Arc, after all, you will be staying with us for abet Said, Charles 

Right now, Charles is taking me back to my sister's place to get some of my stuff since he will be training me at Alex's home for a while, and I will be staying there. I'm mostly going to my sister place to get my scrolls, armor, and sword, despite the fact Alex telling me it was going to be only hand to hand combat, but it won't hurt to have it with me, and Charles did say he wouldn't mind helping me improve with my sword. 

"Mr. Arc?" Ask Charles

"Oh, yes, Charles?" Reply Jaune 

"How are you feeling? I know as soon you wake up, we started training, but I never had a chance to ask how you are doing since my lord unlock your potential. You were only asleep for a few hours, which is surprising since it takes must people a full day to recover from what happened." 

Jaune was silent for a few moments.

"Honestly, it feels like I was reborn like something was lock away inside me, and it was finally let go running free." Jaune scratches the back of his head, wondering if that made sense. "It's kind of hard to explain." 

"No, it makes perfect sense for you to feel like that," Charles explain to him. "Most people feel like that when their potential is unlocked." 

"Yeah, but it feels like it was something more than that. When I was asleep, I had some weird dreams, they were hard to make out, but they didn't feel made up they felt like it was something from the past that I forgot." 

"Hmm, (Interesting)." Thought Charles, "Well, we can worry about it later, for now, we are about to arrive at our destination." Charles and Jaune arrive outside at Saphron house. "Now Mr. Arc I will have to go, but I will give you this." Charles holds his hand out and gives Jaune two things one was a red button, and the other was... a small stick?

"Uh, Charles, what are these?" Ask Jaune

"The red button is for you to summon me when you have gathered all your things, and the stick is for you to smoke." Jaune was about to spark up, but Charles holds his hand out to let him know to stop. "And no, it is not the tobacco kind that your world has. Do you remember the trees on my lord world?" Jaune nodded his head at him. "Well, you see by you smoking one of these trees your body will recover some Aura, and if you get any wound, they will close up slowly for you. The tree is made to help keep life, not take it away." 

"Wow, that amazing." Said Jaune. Once Jaune put them away, he starts to walk up to his sister's door, but before he can grab the doorknob, Charles calls his name. 

"Oh, Mr. Arc!" Jaune looks back at him. "Do keep an in mind of what we talk about earlier today." Jaune nodded at him before he knew it. Charles disappears. Jaune went back to grab the doorknob; once his hand touches the nob, he senses unknown energy inside the house. It wasn't anyone he knows because Charles told him every one, but his sister and her wife and child should be the only one in the house right now. "Who else could this be? I'll have to be careful about this."

(Scene change to Saphron Pov)

Saphron was walking down the street back to her house carrying some foods from the store she was shopping at since her brother and friends are staying with them for a while she needs to stock up on some food to make sure they have enough to feed them especially that Nora girl I don't get how she is able to eat so much food! 

"I do wish Jaune could have at least tell me where they went. So, that way, it doesn't feel pointless for me to buy all this stuff." Saphron says this at loud to no one but herself. They all must have left pretty early because no one was in their room by the time I went up to check upon them. "I'll give them a call If they are not back by tonight." As she said this, she made it up to her house door to open for herself. Once she was inside, she walks to the kitchen to put the food away. "Terra! I'm home!" Saphron yelled out to let her wife know she is home. "Honey! I'm in the living room! You mind coming in here quick!" 

Once Saphron was done putting all the food away, she made her way to the living room. She sees her wife sitting down on the couch holding their son on her lap, but something didn't seem right because Terra looks like someone scared the crap out of her, or is holding her at gunpoint. Well turn out one of these things is true because Saphron noted how Terra wasn't making eye contact with her but instead was making eye contact with what was in front of her. Saphron looks at where Terra's eyes were only, for her to be in shook as well because right in front of her was a man Faunus with red hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was the mask he wore, which obscured his entire upper face above his nose. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he as tow horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back. 

"Well, I'm glad someone else is here, maybe you can answer my questions because your wife doesn't seem like she can but maybe you will." The Fauns man speak.

"What are your questions?" Ask Saphron as she moves to sit where her wife is. 

The bull-man pulls out his scrolls, and he starts to pull up a picture. "Tell me where those people are at." He put his scrolls on the table for them to look. Saphron looks at the scrolls, and she saw photos that look like it was Jaune friends from team RWBY all but the girl with the cat ears wasn't on it. "I don't know where they are at." The Fauns man didn't say anything; he grabs his scrolls and puts on another photo and hand it to me. "What about this one." Saphron looks at the picture again this time it was the cat girl from team RWBY on this photo. I look back up to him and hand his scrolls back. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where she is." He did not like that answer; you couldn't see it with his mask on, but if I did, he would probably have rage burring in his eyes right now.

"I see." The bull Fauns stood up, "Then I'll just leave a message for them." He pulls his sword fully out. "Just in case they come back but don't worry, I won't kill your son. He will be my tool to bring them to me." 

Saphron and Terra didn't know what to do. They couldn't fight back. All they could do is sit there and let it happen at their last moment. As they hold each other telling one another that they love each other, keeping their son in each other arms. The man swings his sword up in the air to bring it down on them. They had their eyes close to wait for it to happen but after waiting for more than 20 seconds for them to meet their end. Saphron opens her eyes, to see why the man hasn't done it yet only to see the blade of the sword stop halfway from landing on them. Saphron saw a handhold the edge, and she knew who this hand was. "Jaune!" She yelled out happily and surprised to see her brother. He must have jumped in through the window quick to grab the blade because there was glass all-round the floor. 

Jaune and the bull-man stare at each other intensity, 

"Get the hell out of my sister's house," Jaune told the bull-man, his voice sounded calm, but you can tell how much hate and rage was behind these words. 

"Why should I listen to yo-" The bull-man didn't get the chance to finish his words because Jaune sends a hard-uppercut punch so hard that it sends him flying through the roof of the house. 

"I'll be right back! You guys stay here!" Jaune tells his sister, but before she could answer Jaune quickly grab his sword and jump out of the hole he made in the house going after the bull-man. 

(Scene change to Jaune Pov)

Jaune was beyond piss, he didn't know who this person is, but he is going to pay for what he was going to do to my family. Jaune quickly flew toward the man that was stuck midair. Jaune saw a perfect chance to attack him again. Jaune throw a hard punch to his face, adding some of his aurae into the mix sending the man flying forward but Jaune didn't just stop there he uses his semblance to boots his speed to fly right behind the man and sand a white blast of aura out of his mouth toward the man hitting him from behind making the man stop where he was going falling straight down to the ground. 

Jaune landed down on the ground where the man was. The man got up from where he was, not struggling to get on his feet, almost as if everything that hit him didn't affect him at all. Jaune hears a crack sound; the man mask was breaking apart thoroughly reviewing his face. Behind his mask was a scarred Schnee Dust Company brandmark across his left eye, which has bloodied with a gray iris and a singed eyebrow, as opposed to his remaining blue eye and brown eyebrow. 

Jaune was speechless. He wasn't expecting to see a brand mark on his face. He honestly thought he wears the mask to make himself look cool, but it turns out there is a reason for everything, I guess. Before Jaune could finish putting his thought together, the man spoke to him. 

"I hope that wasn't the best you got? because if it was, then this battle will be over very quickly." The bull-man said this while he moves his head to the side to side to crack a few bones on his neck. 

"Don't worry; I'm just warming up," Jaune answer back to the man with confidence in his voice, but in all honesty, he put a lot of his power in these last two attacks. "I still haven't gotten used to having this power even with the short training I got with Charles. I don't think this fight will go well for me at the end of its all." 

Before Jaune could try to think of a strategy, he realizes something just now that this man should be dead right now. "Charles told me I had to be extra careful once I got back to my world because I could kill someone with a flip of my finger with the power I have now. It's actually what my training been must of the time trying to keep it in control. Not only that but his Aura is on the same level as my maybe even a little bit bigger too. This could mean one thing... someone unlocks his potential. I'll have to ask Charles and Alex about this later."

The bull-man pulls out his sword, and this made Jaune do the same. They both stare at each other, for a few minutes letting the wind blow pass them a single leaf was slowly falling down on the ground once it touches the earth both men went at each other at light speed clash into each other weapons all you hear is metal hitting metal their Aura surround each other everything explode when their weapons collided with each other again putting them in a locked battle trying to overpower the other in strength. 

"Not bad human but it still won't be enough to beat me." The man said this with a smirk on his face.

Jaune didn't know why but he couldn't help himself but put a smirk of his own on his face staring back at the man. "Well, then I'll just have to hit harder," Jaune said to the man with confidence in his voice. "God, I hope I make it out of this in one piece." He says this in thought. 

(Scene change back with Team Rwby)

Everyone's eyes were open wide at what they saw in front of them. "Dad!" Yell, Yang, and Ruby. "Winter!" yells Weiss, happy to see her sister again. "Mom! Dad!" Blake yells surprise to see her parents here. "Raven!" Said Qrow surprise to see her. Calling out her name made Tai and Yang look at her in shook to see her. "Ozpin!" Glynda and James yell surprise to see the man they thought was dead. 

"Is that everyone, Charles?" Ask Alex

"Yes, my lord, the other should be here later." Answer Charles. Alex nodded at Charles's answer. 

"So, can you girls tell me what is going on here?" Tai asks, looking at his daughters. 

"Well, it a long story." Said Ruby

"Do not worry Ms. Rose. I will explain everything to them." Ruby look at Charles with a smile that said thank you on it.

Moment later...

"So, we are here because this person names Jaune, is fighting in a tournament that could in up being the end of our universe?" Winter asks Charles to make sure she got everything right. 

"Yes." Charles nodded at her.

"That a lot to take in." Said Tai.

"Indeed." Said Glynda.

"I can't believe something like this is happen." Ironwood was in shook trying to take everything. 

Revan being the hardcore woman she is wasn't all that surprising. Not since Ozpin told her about Salem and the maiden the man gave her the ability to turn into a bird to cry it out loud.

"Well if that true at least we get to spend are the last moment with Blake." Kail went to hug her daughter, happy to see her. Soon her husband Ghira join her in the huge as well.

"So, what do we do now?" Ask Ironwood.

"Now you all sit down and watch this movie." Answer Alex.

"

Oh, yeah, Alex is going to show us a different multiverse of Jaune while we wait for his first match in the tournament," Ruby explain to everyone. 

"What should we expect from this world?" Ask Glynda.

"This world... Jaune is a bit different from the one you know but, in a way, still the same to a certain degree but, not only that the timeline is also different. For example, instead of Ms. Nikos here dying from fighting the Fall Maiden, she instead survives fighting her in this world. Answer Alex, 

Pyrrha wonders how things would be if she did escape from that battle. Maybe this world would give her the answer.

"Alright, enough explaining let get to it already; everybody takes a seat!" Alex yells at loud to make everyone hurry up. 

Tail sits in the middle of Ruby and Yang. Raven sits next to Qrow, surprisingly not trying to kill each other. Glynda and Ironwood sit next to Ozpin both surprised by how quiet the man is since they have seen him. Ghira and his wife sit next to Blake.

 **The screen opens up to show Yang in combat against Arthur Watts in a dark rocky area. Yang hair was the same, but, she looks more like her mother in this universe timeline, but one of the significant differences in this Yang was that she still had her right arm. Her outfit wasn't all that special she had black jeans on with regular shoes with a yellow t-shirt with her emblem on it. She also had on a tactical glove for fighting. Arthur outfit was still the same, but he was much bigger, and he looks stronger to, but one thing did stand out the must on him. He has an M on his forehead.  
**

"How do I still have my arm?" Ask Yang curious to know what made this timeline Yang not lose her arm.

"It because Blake in this world didn't encounter Adam so, that didn't make you go all stupid and rush in like a mad dog to attack. Answer Alex in a dickie way.

Yang may have got her answer, but she didn't like the way he put it. It may her eyes go red for a few seconds, but she knew what he said was true. Yang looks down on her arm to remember what she lost that day. Blake saw Yang look at her arm. It made her feel like it was all her fault that she lost it because of her and Adam. Tail and Ghira saw their daughters look upset, they were about to walk up to the godman Alex to give him a piece of his mind, but before they could, Alex spoke up to them. 

"If you want to fight me go ahead but when you throw the first hit... You will die by my hands..." Answer Alex, with no hesitation in his voice. 

Yang and Blake knew that he was serious about it, so they quickly got their dad to sit back down in their chairs and look back at the screen to watch the movie. 

"Who is Yang fighting?" Ask Nora, wondering who the big man was. 

"His name is Arthur Watts, and he serves Salem." Raven answering Nora question.

Fining this out made a few of the adults jump at the name because they know who that was. Team RWBY and everyone else didn't know who he was, but one thing in their minds tell them he can't be a good guy if he is working for Salem.

 **The battle between them seems to be even at first. Till Yang got knock into the water, Yang got back up. "Oh, ow, ow! I dropped my guard!" Yang looks back up inside the water to see his shadow looking at the pool. "Is he lying in wait for me?" Said Yang trying to figure out what his plan is. Yang uses her spring maiden power to make two balls of energy to sand out to distract Watts, while she flies up from behind him. Watts sees two balls of energy flying towards him from the water. Unfazed by Yang attack coming right at him, he kicks and punches them away. Then he turns around to attack using his aura to blast at her when she comes up. "There you are!" Watts yelled, sanding his attack. When Yang came out of the water, his attack was spot on her. "AAAHHH!" Yang scram in pain from taking his attack.**

"Yang!" Yelled her father, and sister worry for her. 

"Guys I'm right here." Said Yang waving her hands in front of their face to show she is ok.

"Yeah, but it still not good to see you get hurt," Ruby said this while having her head down not wanting to see her sister get hurt. Yang went to hold her sister. 

"She right, it not enjoyable to watch you or any one of our teammates get hurts. Yang looks back at Blake, giving her a thank you smile. 

"Besides you would say the same thing if this were Ruby fighting." Yang couldn't deny what Weiss said if Ruby were the one fighting, she would probably act the same way. 

Raven was thinking of two things. One how did Yang get a spring maiden power? Either she stole this from me, or I die thinking of her at the last minute, one of these could be it. Something to think about later. Two how did Watts became this stong? To be able to fight Yang with the Spring Maiden power like it was nothing. I heard he was a scientist for Salem, but I didn't think he is this good. Maybe it has something to do with the M on his forehead.

 **"Yang!" Yelled Pyrrha, on-screen worry for her friend.  
**

Everyone lost their thought and went back to looking at the screen. 

**After the dust clears, Yang was fine a few scratches, nothing major. Everyone in the audience happy to see she is alright. Watts looks up at her. "Even with the Spring Maiden power that's the best you got? You're a disappointment."  
**

"Say that to my face and let see if you can still talk that shit!" Yelled Yang getting red eyes not liking how this guy is talking to her.

"Miss Xiao Long! Language!" Yelled Glynda at her student.

"Still it surprised to see how well this guy is doing going up against you of all people firecracker." Said Qrow surprised by how well this Watts guy is doing against Yang.

"Indeed, even with the spring maiden power, this fight should be one-sided." Said Ironwood.

Ozpin was in his thought, thinking about what he saw in the fight. He has fought a Maiden before. He knows of the power they have. They are not to be taken, lightly. Tai may not know how strong a Maiden is, but he knows his Yang well enough to how good she would be in a fight but this Yang on screen something not right about her. 

**The screen moves to show an older looking Jaune wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with boots on. Ozpin still looks the same. The display shows an older looking Pyrrha who wasn't wearing her usual outfit she had on black shorts and a red t-shirt that said champion on it with tennis shoes. The three of them are watching Yang fight in the background. "Wow, this Watts guy is on a different level then Cinder or Adam." Said Pyrrha.**

 **"Indeed, I heard he was a scientist for Salem, but I didn't think he was going to be this much trouble." Said Ozpin worries for how this battle going to end. Jaune stare with an annoyed look on his face.  
**

**Alright, big guy! Time for round two." Yelled Yang, ready to take this man down. Watts star at her with a smirk on his face. Then in a few seconds, they both disappear to attack each other. They are moving so fast that an average person's eye couldn't see where they are. Each time they appear, they both strike each other blow after blow. Leaving behind destroyed the landscape, mountains, from their attack.  
**

"Go get him, Yang!" Ruby shouted with encouragement in her voice. 

"Yeah, Yang! Break his legs!" Yelled Nora. 

"Damn, she even moving faster than you Ruby." Said Qrow. Ruby couldn't answer back mostly out of how amazing she see how her older sister was doing. 

"Why are Jaune and Pyrrha not helping Yang fight?" Ask Ren wonder why his teammates are not helping their friend. A question that should have been on everyone's mind but nobody thought of it. 

"At this time these four are trying to stop Salem from bring back someone called Majin Buu back to life but on the way there these four got into her ship she has and found out there were three levels to get to her so you three play rock, paper, scissors, to see who was fighting who each turn Jaune fought first then Pyrrha was second, and Yang was last taking us where we are now." Said Alex answering Ren question. 

"Are you serious?" Ask Winter did not believe what the man said." Alex didn't say anything, just nodded his head at her. 

"Let be honest here. We all have done the rock, paper, scissors, thing." Said Coco. Velvet had no choice but to agree with her leader since she once made Fox and Yatsuhashi play that game to see which one would go shopping with her.

"May I ask who idea it was?" Ask Glynda.

"It was probably a Jaune idea." Said Weiss. Must the people in the room that knew the white knight could see why Weiss said that.

"It was Pyrrha idea." Answer Alex

"What!" Everyone was in shock; of what they heard they didn't think out of all people it would be the redhead that thought of it. Pyrrha had to hide her face in the embarrassment of her counterpart idea. 

"Who is this Majin Buu?" Ask Ozpin, making everyone break stare from the redhead. 

"I tell it later to you too much to explain right now." Said Alex. Ozpin just nodded his head at the man looking back at the screen, hoping to find the answer may be there. 

**Pyrrha: "What does Yang think she is doing? The direst attack won't work on this guy. She should know better than that."  
**

"Now everything makes sense," Tai said getting looks from mostly the kids wondering what he meant. 

"what?" Yang asks, looking at her father. 

"This version of you seems like she lost her sense of fighting. I don't know how long its been since she trains, but it looks like she not been doing it. If I had to guess I would say maybe a year of you, not training. Said Tai answering his daughter.

"Your father is right Yang, you look impressive at first, but your moves became too easy to read, and from your lack of training, this version of you hasn't done enough to master her Maiden power. Said Revan agreeing with Tai.

"I hate to say it firecracker, but your mom is right. After watching you for a while, I and pretty much all the adults here probably figure out a way to beat you. Shit, you sitting here right now could probably beat this version of you." Said Qrow hating the fact that he agrees with his sister.

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. If everything they said was right then what made this other me became so... lazy. 

**Jaune: "This is what happens when you don't train for seven years. She has completed lost her sense of fighting, pitiful."  
**

Everyone had to clean their ears out to make sure they heard that right.

"Did he just say seven years?" Ask Weiss.

"I believe so Weiss." Said Winter answering her sister.

Yang was in shook she had her mouth wild open she couldn't believe that this version of her didn't train for seven years! What makes it woes is that even Jaune comment on how bad her fighting is. 

**Yang and Watts stop fighting for a second. "Not bad." Said Yang impress with the man. Watts turns his back toward her. "Come on! If you dare."**

 **"Why, that rotten... Here I come! Yelled Yang charging at him. Watts turns around to spit at her hitting one of her gloves. "Look out! You'll be turned to stone!" Yelled Ozpin. Yang quickly took off her glove, throw it on the ground before she turns to stone. "Whoa, that was close, way to close! Said Yang happily moving her hand around.**

"That is disgusting!" Said Yang disgust at what the man did. 

Everyone nodded their head at what yang said.

" **Watts's a lot stronger than we thought, isn't he?" Ask Pyrrha looking at the other two-man with her. "Hmph! Even so, he's not an opponent that can't be beaten! This's pathetic! Yang was stronger seven years ago when we were on the road hurting down Salem!" Said Jaune getting disgusted by Yang's performance. "Yeah, she slacked off, but hey, at least she getting better as time goes on" Said Pyrrha trying to point out some of the good things about Yang. "Ugh! I could beat Watts." Said Jaune getting tired of this fight.**

 **Unknown to them, Watts heard everything they said. As he looks back at them, dropping his guard. Yang saw this decided to attack while she can. "Big mistake!" Yang punches him so hard it sends him flying. Watts quickly recovers with a sword in his hand to slice yang in half, but it shows only a few of her hair drop in the water, this only made her mad. Unleash her semblance, her eyes turning red. Sanding move pouches his way. The next few seconds spend of Yang dodging Watts sword till she grabs it with both of her hands and snaps it in half. They both took their distance with each other to catch some air back in their bodies.  
**

"Oh yeah! Kick his ass other me!" Yelled Yang,she knows this version of her isn't all that strong but she like seeing herself kick ass.

"Language!" Yelled Glynda, at one of her students again.

"Are we not going to talk about the fact of why Watts looks at the kid like that?" Ask Qrow. 

Some of Jaune friends were wondering that as well but not Yang since she is into watching herself on the big screen. 

"I think it is best if we just wait and see what happened." Said Ozpin.

"Well, we won't have to wait too long because the Arc kid look like he had enough of this fight." Revan point out to everyone on the screen to see Jaune losing his patient 

" **I can't take this anymore!" Said Jaune having enough of this fight. "This is ridiculous! Why are we subjecting ourselves to this! Look! Call her down, Pyrrha! I'll finish this!"**

"Oh, come on, Jaune! Yelled Yang, "let me finish this fight." 

**"Give her a little more time. It's not like she's completely lost yet." Said Pyrrha, trying to let Yang finish her fight. "Why not let her fight? she's hanging in there."  
**

"Yes! Thank you, Pyrrha!" Yang said, happy to see one of her friends wanted her to finish her fight.

"Uh... your welcome?" Pyrrha said, awkwardly not sure how to respond to that. 

" **Watts's is toying with her! You know that! Come on!**

"Oh..." Hearing this, Jaune says that made Yang lose all her light energy from earlier. 

" **Hmmm?" Unknown to both of them Watts is listening in on their conversations**

" **Why should I sit around all day acting like this matter? I could end this in five minutes if I wanted to! I'm not here to play games, Nikos! Or to create nice friendship memories! I'm here to win! Stop pretending! Knock off the sentimental rubbish! The strongest one is the one who should do the job! I'm the one who should be fighting, not her!"**

They hear these words brought back some memories from Team (S)TRQ. Qrow and Tai remember when they stood in the background watching Summer fighting a Grimm, Raven was getting piss waiting around for her to finish the Grimm off that she went in and kill it herself. That whole day Summer and Raven kept on arguing back-and-forth. It was Team (S)TRQ first fight as a team.

Team RWBY and NPR wasn't sure how to feel about this Jaune. He seems to get mad all of the time like there was something dark inside of him.

 **Watts grins evilly at Jaune. (telepathically) "Mistress, please return us to the ship immediately!" Ask Watts. "I have made an important discovery!"  
**

**"A discovery, Watts?" Ask Salem.  
**

" **Yes, it's vital to our plans. I think you'll agree."**

 **"Very well, then. But it better be a good one to interrupt a fight."  
**

" **It is, Mistress."**

" **So, you're ready to return right now?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Ok. Paparapapa!" (teleports everyone back to the ship)**

 **Once again Watts flew back down to enter inside the door to the vessel to where Salem is.  
**

" **Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Yelled Yang wanting to finish her fight. "Are you giving up or what?"**

 **"Oh, no." Said Watts. "It's just a brief intermission. We need a few minutes to rework our strategy. It seems we've found a recruit — the perfect warrior, capable of handling all of you. So take a little rest while we bring him up to speed. Heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughs as the door closes behind him.  
**

" **Hey! Come back!" Yelled Yang.**

 **Ozpin: (to himself) "What are they up to? They don't have any warriors stronger than Watts!"**

"It looks like we will be finding out what their plan is for Mr. Arc." Said Ozpin.

"They are not going to make Jaune fight us, are they?" Ask Pyrrha, looking around, hoping for someone to answer. 

"Don't sweat it P-Money. Jaune may be a bit of a dick on here, but he wouldn't do that. The right guy?" Yang asks around toward her friends. Which they all nodded their heads at her. 

" **Welcome back," Salem said, seeing one of her henchmen. "Now then. What's this that you are saying? Did you make a discovery? Hmm?"  
**

**Watts: "Eheh heh heh heh heh. Yes."**

 **Salem: "Good. I was beginning to think that you'd lost your nerve and were looking for an excuse to getaway. But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"  
**

**Watts: "I fear no one, although I admit they were stronger than I thought."**

 **Salem: "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, about this discovery of yours. Why don't you fill me in, please?"**

 **Watts: "I saw that one of the mortals has a terrible rage burning in his heart. He lacks the conviction of the others. He could be made to serve our purposes."**

 **Salem: "You're kidding me! Now I know what you're thinking! We can revive Buu and defeat them all out without even lifting a finger! Brilliant, Watts! (laughs evilly)**

 **Watts: "I'm here to please you, my mistress."**

"Well, now we know that they are talking about the kid." Said Qrow. 

"But how would they get him to do that?" Ask Pyrrha, making everyone else in the room wondering how this will play out.

 **Scene change to show Yang, Ozpin, Pyrrha, and Jaune looking at the door that Watts went in. They were wondering who this warrior going to be coming out to fight them.  
**

**Pyrrha: "Well, what now?"**

 **Ozpin: "I don't know, I don't understand this, according to the information that Qrow gave me Watts should be the only one Salem has on her Side."**

 **Pyrrha: "He mentioned a recruit. Do you think he was bluffing?"  
**

**Ozpin: "I'm not sure, but I doubt someone drops on their lap at a time like this."  
**

**Yang: "Yeah, they are definitely up to something but what?" (Yang said all this while powering her semblance down)**

 **Jaune: "Nah! This whole thing would be over with right now if it weren't for you!" (Jaune walk up to Yang) "I hope you're proud of yourself!"  
**

**Yang: "What do you mean?"**

 **Jaune: "I mean, you've disgraced us with your pitiful performance. There's no excuse for you fighting the way you did. You have the blood of two of the worlds most powerful Huntsman, Huntress, running through your veins and let not forget the Spring Maiden power you have in you. Someone like Watts should be dead!" (Jaune push Yang back a little bit) "And now you're sitting here scratching your head, wondering what's next when this should already be finished. You are pitiful. Fighting with that soft righteous look on your face. It's brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle, not goodness. The mightiest survive and the weak perish. Your Qrow and Sun turned to stone."  
**

**Yang: "Uh!?"**

 **Jaune: "That's because that they're weaklings. Is that the kind of fate you want for yourself!? Uh! Garden statues! If they're lucky, someone will make a birdbath out of them!"**

Everyone was surprised to hear how this Jaune just blew up on Yang like that even though they know that seven-year has passed in this world, they couldn't help wondering what may this Jaune because entirely different from the one they know in their world. 

Revan couldn't help herself but laugh at what the Arc kid says about her brother. "He is right, the strongest survive and the weak die. I like this version of Arc. He understands how the world work." 

Qrow shakes his head at his sister. "Of course, you would."

 **Yang: (To herself) "He right! If I'd only defeated Watts, Qrow and Sun would have been returned, to normal... What have I done?"  
**

"Hey if this version of me is anything like myself I don't blame you at all firecracker. You did what you could." Qrow said to his niece.

Yang look at her uncle with a smile. "Thank you, uncle Qrow."

 **There was silence in the air after the hearted talk Jaune gave to Yang. Nobody said anything for the next few seconds. Pyrrha seeing this decided to speak up to break the tension between Yang and Jaune.  
**

**Pyrrha: "Hey, look, Yang didn't know that Watts was going to run off. I'm sure she would've wanted us to fight him if she knew."  
**

"And Pyrrha can in with a rescue again!" Yelled Nora.

 **Jaune: "Oh, now there's a pleasant excuse! You're as soft as she is, Nikos! And I'm tired of playing around! I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all! (Jaune point his hand at the ground charges an energy blast)**

 **Pyrrha: "Jaune, what are you doing?"**

"Yes, what is Mr. Arc doing?" Ask Goodwitch

 **Jaune: "No more weak-hearted excuses, Nikos! I'm taking control of this operation now! And for starters, I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come!"  
**

**Pyrrha: "Wait, that might do us more harm than good!"**

 **Ozpin: "Pyrrha's right! If you blow up the ship now, you'll most certainly revive Buu! Jaune, listen! Please! You don't know Buu! His power is horrible! He's pure evil! Not even the four Maiden combined could stop him! He's murdered millions of innocent people!"  
**

**Jaune: "Shut up!"**

"It seems it is pointless to talk to Mr. Arc." Said Ironwood

"Indeed, sir." Said Winter agreeing with him 

**Ozpin: "Don't be a fool! If Buu's revived, this planet's finished! History! All living things will be exterminated! He'll turn the Earth into a dark lifeless tomb!"**

 **Jaune: "Enough!" (Jaune move his hand at Ozpin with his energy still charging) "Now you listen to me! What happens to this planet is none of my concern! The strongest will find a way to survive, and the weaklings shall perish!"**

Everyone was very surprised by Jaune change of character in this world, but this takes the cake by the mill. Whatever happened to this Jaune that made him this way, they are glad that their Jaune isn't like that. 

**Ozpin: "What kind of person are you?"**

 **Pyrrha: (steps up and grabs Jaune hand) "Hey, cut it out! This has gone far enough!"**

 **Jaune: "How dare you?! You'd better let go of me, Nikos!"**

 **Pyrrha: "Come on! Let's put what happened behind us and move forward from here!"**

 **Jaune: "Alright! Whatever you say, Nikos!"**

"Huh, I just notice that Jaune been calling you by your last night Pyrrha." Said Ruby

"Wow, you are right Ruby. Does he call you by that name in our world?" Ask Yang 

Team (J)NPR stare at each other, they know what it means when Jaune call anyone them by their last night.

"Yes, he has done it before, but only when he is serious about something." Said Pyrrha

"Wait! So that means this whole time he been serious about what he wanted to do?" Ask Weiss 

Team (J)NPR just nodded their heads at her.

"Well, he did try to blow the ship they were on so it does make a lot of sense." Said, Blake 

**Pyrrha: "Still, something strange has happened, huh?**

 **Ozpin: "Yes. This should have been the perfect chance for them to obtain the energy they need for Majin Boo's revival. So why did Watts..."**

 **Scene changes to show Salem looking at a crystal ball that shows an image of Jaune.  
**

**Salem: "You're right! He's different from the others! It's just as you said. His heart is filled with wickedness! He hasn't come here for any just cause at all!"**

 **Watts: "Yes."**

 **Salem: "So then, let us have them fight amongst themselves. The energy we obtain from them will most assuredly revive Majin Boo. We're going to have you serve us!" Salem put her hands to the crystal ball and start pouring her magic into it to sand to Jaune. She put so much into it that Watts has to cover his eyes from the overwhelming magical power.**

 **Scene change to show Jaune just standing with his arms cross but suddenly Jaune felt something attack him in his head.**

 **Yang notices something wrong with Jaune with the way he is grabbing onto his head. "Jaune?! Hey, what wrong?"  
**

"look like we will see what they have plans for Mr. Arc." Said Winter

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Said Qrow

Ozpin was trying to figure out how what planed is Salem going to use to get Mr. Arc on her side. A few ideas come up in his head, but he needs more evidence to see if it is true. 

**Yang voice caught the attention of Pyrrha and Ozpin in the room.**

 **Pyrrha: "Jaune! What going on?!"**

 **Jaune: "S-something is attacking me.**

 **Pyrrha: "Where?! We can't see anything!"**

"Yeah! I don't see anything attacking!" Yelled Nora, looking at the screen very close to see what is attacking her fearless leader.

"Maybe it's not something on the outside, but maybe it is in the inside." Said Ren, trying to put the clues together. 

**Jaune: "Inside." Jaune grinds his teeth together, trying to get the words out.  
**

"Look like you are right, Mr. Lie." Said Goodwitch

 **Ozpin: "Damnit! I knew it!"**

 **Jaune was screaming in pain, trying to fight whatever is happen to him. The pain was because too much for him that his Aura started to leak out of him surrounding his whole body, making his hair stand upon his head.  
**

**Ozpin: "That is Jaune! Fight it! Don't give in to her!"**

 **Pyrrha: "Ozpin, what on Earth is..." Pyrrha couldn't finish her words because Ozpin cut her off.**

 **Ozpin: "Salem is attempting to use the evil in his heart!"**

 **Yang: "Salem using... the evil in his heart?"**

 **Ozpin: "That's right! Salem can manipulate the evil-hearted at will!"**

"Can she really that Ozpin?" Ask Ruby, with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Honestly, I do not know. She could have somehow found a way to do that, but I'm not sure how strong she has become since the last time I fought her." 

**Yang: "You can't mean... the warrior Watts found is..."**

 **Ozpin: "Yes, it was Jaune who he was talking about." (Ozpin walk over to Jaune to try to talk to him) "Don't let her take you Jaune! Let go! The past is the past! Don't think of it! Be innocent and clear!"**

 **Jaune: "How can you say that!? I'm not innocent!"**

 **Salem: "Good, good! You're ours now! All right, while we're at it, let's also draw out his hidden power beyond his limits!" Salem put more of her magic in the crystal ball to awaken Jaune real power.  
**

**Jaune power was started to increase to the point that it was making him flout into the air with lightning surrounding his body. Ozpin, yang, Pyrrha, had to stay back from Jaune because of the power that is radiating off of him. Yang couldn't stand to watch her friend like this, so she tries to get closer to him to try to talk to him.  
**

**Yang: "No, Jaune! Don't let her manipulate you!" But her words were pointless. Jaune power pushes Yang back away from him, making her fall on the ground.  
**

**Pyrrha: "Yang! Are you okay!?**

 **Yang: "Yeah, I'm fine."**

 **Both Yang and Pyrrha try to shout out to Jaune. Ozpin was standing there, trying to figure out what to do. "AAARRGGGG!" Jaune is screaming at the top of his lungs, wanting it all to end. The screen show camera is zooming out of the ship. They are on to outside, and you can see Jaune is making an earthquake with his power being unlock.**

 **Pyrrha: "What a monstrous power! I can't get near him!"**

"Holy shit! This kid power going thought the roof." Said, Tai 

Raven had agreed with Tai on this one. She can feel the power coming out of the tv. This kid was somehow able to surpass the power of one of the Maiden. What type of training did this kid go thought to be able to be on this level? Raven was going to keep an eye on this boy.

 **The scene changes to show Salem finishing putting her magic in her crystal ball making the room go back to being dark. Once that was done, Jaune was falling in the air and hit the ground.  
**

**Yang: "Pyrrha, talk to him!"**

 **Pyrrha: "Jaune... We are here ok, and we are going to turn you back to normal." Before, Pyrrha could step even closer to Jaune Ozpin to jump in to stop her.  
**

**Ozpin: "No, stop! It's too late."**

 **Yang: "I-it can't be..."**

 **Jaune slowly stands up. Everyone in the room starts to hear him chuckle then it soon turns into a full-on laugh. "Ha ha ha... hahahahahahah!" It shows Jaune forehead with an M on it. It can be seen easily because of his hair standing up, and you can see his veins popping out all over his body.  
**

"Oh no..." said Maria

"He is one of them now." Said Ironwood

 **Ozpin: "I never... expected Salem to go about setting us up against each other!**

 **Salem: "Great, great! He is now my servant! Why don't I let them fight somewhere nice? Papparpa!" (The ship started to move)**

 **Yang: "W-what?"**

 **Ozpin: "She's about to move us to another location."**

 **Once the ship stops moving, they look around each other to see where they were.  
**

**Yang: "We're at the tournament grounds." Yang took another quick look around to make sure she was right. No apparition. This is unmistakably the tournament grounds!  
**

**The ring Announcer recognizes one of the people at the tournament ground. "Hey! You're a bit late, aren't you, the party of Nikos?" The Announcer starts to walk to where Pyrrha is. 'Where on earth have you been?" But he walks to close to where Jaune is and that made Jaune mad. "Watch out!" Yelled Pyrrha. Jaune unleashes his Aura sanding Announcer flying. Pyrrha stands in front of Ozpin to shield him. Yang was able to catch the Announcer in the air landing him back on the ground safely.  
**

**Salem: "So, what was his name again? Er... Right, right, right! Jaune! Take the energy from those guys! Battle with all your might! You can even kill them if you want!"**

"Do they have to fight him?" Ask Nora with sadness in her voice. 

"I don't think they have much of choice Nora," Ren answers Nora 

**Jaune: "I won't! My only objective is Pyrrha! I don't care about anyone else!"**

 **Pyrrha: "Jaune... you..."**

"Awww that so romantic in a weird not killing way." Said Kail

 **Salem: "How about that guy? He still isn't completely under my control! This is a first! Well, I guess it's okay..."**

 **Jaune slowly turns around and points the finger at Pyrrha. "It is time Pyrrha." Then he had his hand face flat out towards her. Pyrrha at that moment knew what Jaune was going to do. "Jaune, No!" Pyrrha yelled at him to stop what he was about to do. But it was too late Jaune blast a bit of his Aura at her pushing Pyrrha back making her try to block it, so it doesn't hit the people behind her. Jaune soon added a bit more of his power in his attack. Pyrrha is flying into the air letting the blast hit the arena, killing many innocent people.  
**

**Yang: "Nooo!"**

 **Ozpin: "Oh, No!"**

"Oh my god..." Said Goodwitch can't believe what she just saw one of her students kill innocent people.

 **Unknown to them, a few of their friends on the other side of the arena saw what Jaune did. These people were Coco, Weiss, Nepture, Tai Xiao Long. They were in shock of what Jaune did.  
**

"Hey, at least there are more people we know now on the screen." Said Nora trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Nora, I don't think they matter right now in this situation." Said, Ren 

**Neptune: "Unbelievable!"**

 **Weiss: "T-this can't be! It's not true! This is some mistake... Jaune..." Weiss pass out from all the confusion and stress coming over her of what happened.  
**

**Pyrrha flew back down on the ground, and see the hole in the arena that Jaune made. She became angry; she turns around and looks at Jaune, giving him an intense look. Jaune only smiles back at her.  
**

**Pyrrha: "Shame on you. The Jaune I know would never have done this."**

"For once, I have to agree with my other self."

 **They both gave each other an intense staredown.  
**

"Damn I can feel the heat of you two staring at each other." Said Yang starting to feel the room heat up

 **Jaune: "How about it? Shall we commence?" Everyone around them that heard that shook of what he was asking.  
**

"He still wants to fight her?" Ask Blake

 **Pyrrha: "This isn't the time, Jaune."**

 **Jaune: "You'll fight with me, Nikos! Unless of course, you'd like more bodies to pile up on your conscience."**

"No way, he wouldn't do that, again would he?" Ask Weiss

"Yes, he would Weiss you saw what he did to the other people there. As of what he is right now he will not hold back to get what he wants." Said Winter

 **Pyrrha: "Uh!" At that moment everything clicks inside Pyrrha head. "Jaune! Certainly, you didn't!"**

 **Jaune: "Ha ha ha ha..."**

 **Pyrrha: "How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled."**

 **Yang: "Uh!?"**

 **Ozpin: "Huh!?"**

 **Yang: "Pyrrha, don't."**

 **Pyrrha: "Answer me! Jaune! Do you let yourself be a slave!?" (Jaune raises his hand to the side and blasts the world tournament arena again, killing more bystanders) "Huh!? Ahh!"**

 **Jaune: "Tell me. Is it slavery when you get what you want!? (Jaune smiles) Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Heh heh."**

"OK! It is an official I do not like this Jaune." Said Yang and few of her friends agree with her

"This is not the Jaune I fall in love with." Said Pyrrha with sadness in her eyes

 **Pyrrha: "Grr...grr...grr...grr...grr...grr...grr..."**

 **Yang: "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"**

 **Jaune: "Grr! Stand aside! (Jaune knocks Yang away with a flick of his hand) This does not concern you! It's between this circus clown of a champion and me!"  
**

**Pyrrha: "Circus clown. Well, that's a new one."**

 **Jaune: "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" (Pyrrha power up her Aura)**

 **Ozpin: "No, Pyrrha! You mustn't! If you fight him here, you would be doing precisely what Salem wishes. Every injury that Jaune causes would be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived!"**

"Damn there is no win here for anyone." Said Qrow taking a drink out of his flask

 **Pyrrha: "Tell me Jaune. With that stamp on your head, I know Salem been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of her, or is this the same old story between you and me? Which one?"**

"It seems Mr. Ace and Ms. Nikos have a deep history in this world." Said Opzin

"But is it a good history between us or bed one?" Ask Pyrrha

"I think we are about to find out." Said Ghira

 **Yang: "Does it really matter!?"**

 **Jaune: "Not to you, Yang. But to a warrior, it matters greatly. And you know this as well as I do, Pyrrha. In a day, you'll be back to traveling around the world fighting in other tournaments, and I will not miss this opportunity!"**

 **Ozpin: "What is wrong with you people!? Don't you see the world matters more than your meaningless squabble?"**

"Yes! Thank you! I have to agree with Ozpin on this one heavily; this is all so meaningless." Said Goodwitch 

**Jaune: "Grrr...grr...meaningless, huh?"**

 **Ozpin: "Uh!?"**

"Be glad that isn't you on the screen because that kid is about to blow up on Ozpin." Said Raven, with a smirk on her face, there are some things she doesn't agree with what Ace has done, but she did enjoy watching the kid on screen. 

**Jaune: "What do you know of meaningless!? Argh! Spend most of your life weak surround by these stronger than you, watch your family slaughter to a handful... and then tell me what has more meaning than your strength! I have in me the blood of an Arc. She is nothing but a joke! I've had to watch her surpass me in power...my destiny thrown to the wayside! She's... she's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. She has stolen my honor. And her debts...must be paid!  
**

Everyone of Jaune friends was silent after they heard all that. It turns out there is more to this Jaune then they thought there was. This Jaune lost his family, making him the only Ace left, making him only care about one thing. That is his strength to be better than anyone else, and the only way he can pouf that is by beating the great Pyrrha Nikos. 

**Pyrrha: (to Salem) "Salem, transport us to a place away from people! If you give me that, then I will fight Jaune!"**

 **Jaune: "Ha!" (grins maliciously)  
**

**Salem: "see? I've done it! Now they'll crumble from the inside!"**

 **Ozpin: "So be it! (Jumps in between Pyrrha and Jaune) If you truly believe this is the right decision, then you'll have to get around me to do it!"**

 **Pyrrha: "Don't do this, Ozpin."**

 **Ozpin: "Pyrrha, I'm afraid I have no choice.**

 **Pyrrha: "Neither do I. (Pyrrha raises her hand directly at Ozpin)**

"Wait, what is she doing?" Ask Ruby

"I... I don't know Ruby." Reply Weiss was trying to figure what Pyrrha is up to. 

**Jaune: "Uh!'**

 **Yang: "Pyrrha, you can't."**

 **Pyrrha charges an energy blast threatens to kill Ozpin with it. Realizing there's no way of stopping them, Ozpin moves out of the way.  
**

"Do you think you would have done the same thing Pyrrha?" Ask Ruby

"Yes, I would have done the same thing." Answer Pyrrha, shocking a few of the adults and her friends in the room. She wouldn't give a reason why mostly because she was to focus on the screen waiting to see what will happen next.

 **Ozpin: "Fine. Do what you will. I can't stop you."**

 **Pyrrha: "I'm sorry Ozpin."**

 **Ozpin: "Yes, so am I."**

 **Salem: "Yes! They've started fighting amongst themselves!"  
**

**Watts: "The return of Majin Buu is no just a matter of time."**

 **Salem: "As you wish, I will change your location! Papparpa!"**

 **Pyrrha, and the rest of the gang teleport to a rocky area located away from anyone getting hurt from their battle.  
**

**Jaune: "You shouldn't have any complaints about this place?"**

 **Pyrrha: "Nope."**

 **Yang: "you can't, Pyrrha!**

 **Ozpin: "It is alright." Ozpin started to walk to where the teleport to the ship is. "Having come to this. There is nothing we can do." Ozpin look at Pyrrha. "You two feel free to fight. Ms. Xiao Long and I will break through this entrance and fight with Salem and Watts. Ozpin turns back around to walk to the teleport. "We cannot help that applying such a shook might mean Majin Buu could emerge. In this event, it is better than having your damage energy taken from you and allowing Majin Buu to be revived at fall power. If we are fortunate, we may be able to prevent his revival entirely."**

"Huh, that not a bad plan Oz." Said Qrow 

"I'm glad my other self can come up with a backup plan." Said Ozpin 

**Salem: "What was that? Do you think I'm going to allow that? Jaune, stop them! Kill those who are in our way!"  
**

"So much for that plan." Said, Tai 

**Scene change to show Jaune.**

 **Jaune suddenly felt a shook thought him, he was grinding his teeth together in pain, and all he hears is Salem voice telling him to kill his friends.**

 **Salem: "kill them! Jaune, kill those who are in our way! Kill them!"**

 **Jaune started to scream out in pain and fall on his knees while grabbing onto his face at some time. This caught the attention of everyone else around him wondering what going on.  
**

**Ozpin: "Salem has entered his mind."**

 **Salem: "You can't afford to let him live, Jaune. Kill Ozpin, Jaune! Kill him!"**

 **After struggling for a few minutes, Jaune started to calm down and look up at the screen with a smile on his face. "I refuse!" Yelled Jaune.  
**

"What!?" Yelled everyone in the room, even Raven was surprised by Ace's strong will to fight back against Salem mind control. 

**Salem: "What!?"**

 **Watts: "Huh!?"**

 **Jaune: "Your business with the Wizard... it means nothing to me! Pyrrha is my only objective!"**

 **Salem: "That's amusing, Jaune. But I'm serious. For every fiber in your body, I command you to destroy! Kill! Kill! Kill Ozpin!"**

 **Jaune: "No! Get out of my head! I already told you! I will not be distracted from this anymore! I won't! It will take more than head games to stop me!" Jaune slowly started to get back up on his feet, standing straight up. "You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing an Arc always keep... his PRIDE!" As soon as Jaune said these words, his Aura went skyrocket shooting out everywhere, breaking him out of his mind control from Salem. Everyone of Jaune friends was surprised by this all but Pyrrha.  
**

**Salem: (about Jaune) "But, but this has never happened to me before! Since when can the possessed say "No" to the possessor?!"**

Ozpin was shocked by this because he never would think anyone would be able to deny Salem power like that. 

"Jaune is prideful." Said Pyrrha 

**Watts: Ha! It doesn't make any difference, Salem. Just remember, his purpose is to steal energy for Majin Buu. So, why not let him have his way for now. We would only have the Wizard and the girl to worry about, and I've already shown I can handle them. This way, you'll see the Wizard die at your feet just as you had intended.**

"It seems this will still not be an easy battle for them." Said Ghira

 **Ozpin: (about Jaune) "I can't believe it! What kind of strength allows a person to fight against and overpower their own enslaved body?"**

 **Pyrrha: "I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, Jaune. But no move."**

 **Watts: "Mistress, may I make a suggestion?"**

 **Salem: "Go ahead, Watts. But it better be good. I'm feeling temperamental."**

 **Watts: "Let's open the doors for them. That way we won't run the risk of Buu seal rupturing before he's complete. And besides, I'd like to get my hands on that girl as soon as I can."**

"look like I'll be able to finish my fight with him, good." Yang cracks knuckles, ready to see her other self take that man down. 

**Salem: "Watts, I think I won't kill you."**

 **The door to the ship open.**

 **Yang: "Hey, it opens on its own?"**

 **Ozpin: "Be careful, Yang, we don't know what Salem has a plan."  
**

**Yang looks back at Pyrrha. "Well, P-money, me and Ozpin will take care of this, you take care of vomit boy. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at Yang. I will. I will try to meet up with you guys later when I can. Yang and Ozpin nodded at her, then jump into the ship, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune to fight their battle.  
**

**Pyrrha looks back at Jaune with a serious look on her face. "I'm ready now." Jaune looks at her with a big smile on his face. "That good to hear. So Pyrrha, the table has been set. Now let us began!  
**

**The screen went black after that.**

Alex pops down in front of everyone. 

"So, what did you guys think of that?"

"It was a lot more than we thought it was going to be." Said Pyrrha, must of them nodded their heads agree with what Pyrrha said.

"Well, what did you think of it?" Ask Alex again

This only confused everyone on who he was asking but once they saw where his eyes were looking at everyone turn around and saw a woman come out in the dark wearing a very long short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground. She has black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises and her having a pale white hair purple veins that line her face and arms.

Everyone knew who this was but the one person that yelled out her name know her the must because in their past life they were lovers and now enemies. 

"SALEM!" Yelled Ozpin

To Be continue...

Hey, everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out life and work has been kicking my ass and I'm going, to be honest everything going on with rooster teeth just made me not want to write this story anymore and I honestly did not like how volume 6 but I'm glad I didn't continue to write because it gave me enough time to rethink how I want to do this story so a few changes will be made, to this story. 

I will no longer be doing reacting of different Jaune because these take too long to do and it will help me focus more on the Jaune being in the tournament, and I will likely make another story only doing different versions of Jaune, but as of right now this story will only be about Jaune and this tournament no other versions I'm sorry for these that were hoping that this was one of these stories I understand if you don't want to keep following my story, but for those that do thank you and I'll see you all next time. 


End file.
